


Two Words

by OkayKaylyn



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkayKaylyn/pseuds/OkayKaylyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian asks a question, it all spirals from there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Words

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this little one-shot instead of finishing the next chapter of 7 Simple Rules:P Anyway, kinda set in first season, maybe second idk

"How'd you know?" Ian asked sleepily. He was lying next to Mickey on Mickey's bed, extra calm from the pot they'd smoked before fucking. He was in a lazy, post fuck, pot-induced haze. And he was curious, he'd been curious since the first time they'd fucked, always wondered.

They had been fucking for a few months at this point and Ian had never asked Mickey this question, or any question for that matter. And even if he did Mickey would never give him a straight answer.

"Know what?" Mickey muttered, in the same haze as Ian. Ian figured that'd be the best time to ask, the only time Mickey might answer him instead of just scoffing and shrugging off the question.

"How'd you know I was gay?" Ian asked, Mickey looked surprised at the question and Ian laughed "Oh come on, I know you're not an idiot. You don't just fuck any guy that comes in your room looking for a gun."

Mickey chuckled and Ian continued "So how did you know? I didn't think I was too obvious." Ian worried his bottom lip between his teeth, waiting for Mickey's reply.

Mickey rubbed his thumb over his bottom lip "Uhh remember that time I stole from the Kash & Grab, I think it was your first week working there, and you didn't know how things worked,"

"You mean how you were allowed to steal whatever you wanted and Kash never said anything?" Ian interrupted. Mickey glared at him.

"Yeah. Well you didn't get the memo and tried to stop me so I gave you a black eye?" Ian nodded, letting Mickey know he remembered, so Mickey continued "I thought you were a brat so I hung around, waiting for you to get off work so I could do some more damage." Ian rolled his eyes at that "Anyway, I guess you had inventory or something that night because you and Kash were unloading a van in the back. When you were done you walked him to his car and..." Mickey cleared his throat awkwardly "and you kissed him."

"Oh," was all Ian could say. He couldn't believe that, with how careless him and Kash had been, they'd hadn't been caught sooner. "So why didn't you beat the shit out of us?" Ian asked, scooting up in Mickey's bed so he was in a sitting position.

Mickey rubbed the back if his neck and leaned away from how close Ian had gotten "I don't know" he mumbled "I probably had a good reason at the time... But I don't remember now. It was still pretty faggy though" he threw in at the end.

Ian rolled his eyes "whatever" he sighed, knowing that was all he was going to get out of Mickey.

"How'd you know... About me?" Mickey asked in return "I mean, that could've ended horribly for both of us if either of us had been wrong"

Ian scoffed "Believe me, I had no idea before. I would never have done it if it weren't for your hard on" Ian smiled cheekily. Mickey rolled his eyes this time and bumped shoulders with Ian. "Well I'm happy it happened or none of this would have happened" Ian rambled slightly.

Ian didn't know if he was making any sense, but maybe he was because Mickey leaned a bit further, shoving him into the wall "Stop being so gay" he muttered, eyes trained on the wall in front of him.

Ian smiled, he didn't care what Mickey said, he was happy they were fucking and he knew Mickey was too. If the way his hand was moving up Ian's thigh was anything to go by.

Ian rolled them over and slung a leg over Mickey's hip, straddling him. "Say it" he whispered huskily. He was still pretty high or else he'd never have this, he could feel Mickey hardening against the inside of his thigh "Say you want this, say what you want"

Mickey rolled his head to the side, not meeting Ian's eye "Shut up" he muttered, trying to act nonchalant. It was a moot point though, considering the groan that escaped him when Ian ground down.

Ian swooped down, stopping with his lips a breath away from Mickey's. Mickey' eyes flicked down and his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Ian noticed and quirked an eyebrow "Two little words Mickey, that's all it takes." he rolls his hips again, dragging a moan from both of their lips.

"Fuck you," Mickey hissed trying to stop the hitch in his breath when Ian shifted slightly, causing the friction between them to increase. Ian smirked before moving lower and latching on to Mickey's neck, knowing that was Mickey's weak spot, while continuing to grind down "fuck fuck fuck fuck" Mickey hissed, biting down on his bottom lip "fuck, fine! Kiss me" he muttered

Ian's head shot up, a smirk slowly spreading, he never expected Mickey to actually say it. But now that he has, Ian wants to hear it again "I'm sorry, what was that?" he taunted.

Mickey whined "you fucking suck" before swallowing what was left of his pride and whispering "kiss me"

Ian responded quickly, capturing Mickey's bottom lip between his. He nibbles slightly before smoothing his tongue over it, drawing a load moan from Mickey. Ian pulled back "I thought you said kissing was faggy" he teased

Mickey's head fell back against his pillow "just shut up and kiss me again" he muttered, wrapping a hand around Ian's neck and dragging him back down, a smile on both of their lips.


End file.
